Good Morning, Mister!
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: Sena, bocah berumur 8 tahun. Harus rela melepaskan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Youichi Hiruma, pemuda berumur 18 tahun. Membenci hidupnya yang terkekang. Warning: Yaoi inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sena, bocah berumur 8 tahun. Harus rela melepaskan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Sekarang dia hidup terlunta di jalanan. Memohon belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang lebih beruntung darinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sena yang masih kecil berlari menghindari sergapan preman di sebuah gang yang hendak memperkosanya. Tapi naas, ia tertabrak mobil dan mengalami amnesia.

Youichi Hiruma, pemuda berumur 18 tahun. Seorang putra dari pengusaha kaya di Jepang. Sangat membenci hidup terkekang karena harus rela menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Youichi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayahnya meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan demi menghindari pejalan kaki. Dan jadilah Hiruma muda sebagai pemilik sah perusahaan Youichi corp.

Dan inilah kisah mereka

* * *

"**Morning, Mister!"**

**Riichiro Inagaki**** dan ****Yuusuke Murata**

**©Leena team 2010**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi Inside, pedophilia xD**

**P.S: I don't need any flamers, okay?**

**

* * *

**

"Hei, bocah! Cepat buka bajumu!" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap kepada Sena. Sena menatap ragu kepada lelaki itu. Ia ketakutan, tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. Tubuh kurus dan pucatnya bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba berlari, tapi dengan mudahnya tubuh kecilnya diangkat oleh lelaki itu. Sena menendang, memukul bahkan menggigit lelaki itu. Tapi yang didapat hanyalah sakit akibat pukulan keras di perutnya.

"Nggaahhh! Engg!" Sena bergumam tidak jelas. Bagian perutnya jelas sangat terasa sakit. Ia ketakutan dengan lelaki itu. Sena kecil menangis. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Tubuh mungilnya masih bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba melawan saat lelaki itu merobek bajunya, tapi sia-sia. Kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan lelaki diatasnya itu

"Hei, bocah! Layani aku dengan baik!" kata lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya sambil menarik celana Sena. Kini tak ada sepotong kain pun yang menutupi tubuh mungil Sena.

"Ah! T-tuan… J-jangan!" pinta Sena di sela tangisnya

"Diam!" bentak lelaki itu yang Sontak langsung membuat Sena diam tak berkutik. Tangan lelaki itu berlanjut meraih puting Sena. Sena mengerang tertahan, antara nikmat dan kebencian. Ia benci dirinya yang terlampau lemah. Ia benci saat orang ini menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia benci semua yang ada di dunia ini. Dia benci pada Tuhan yang bersikap tak adil padanya. Dan ia benci karena menyadari bahwa dia memang orang buangan.

"HYAAAAAAAA!" Sena terkejut jari pria itu menembus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia menangis menahan sakit seperti di bakar di bagian bawahnya

"Ya… Terus keluarkan suara indahmu, bocah!"

"AHH! Annyaaaaahhhh~~ Hyaaaa!" Sena mendesah saat lelaki itu mempercepat laju jarinya. Lalu ia memasukkan 2 jari, 3 jari hingga Sena dirasanya sudah siap untuk menerima kejantanannya.

"Bersiaplah bocah…"

"J-jangan tuan… Aku mohon…" Sena menatap lelaki itu dengan matanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum licik menatap Sena, lalu menampar pipinya. Pandangan Sena berkunang-kunang. Kekuatannya seperti habis terhisap entah kemana. Matanya mulai menutup perlahan saat lelaki itu mulai meletakkan kejantanannya di depan bagian bawah Sena. Ia meringis sedikit saat benda itu menghujam masuk dengan kasarnya.

'Tuhan… Tolong aku… Sakit, Tuhan…' doanya dalam hati. Ia terus berharap ada seseorang atau siapapun yang menolongnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Tubuhnya terasa makin lemah. Sakit yang ia rasa begitu membuatnya ingin mati. Ia menangis. Menangis pilu karena semua ini. Ia sakit. Sakit sekali di bagian hatinya. Matanya mulai merapat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tak merasakan apapun lagi. Sayup ia mendengar suara sebelum kegelapan mengambil kesadarannya.

"Hei, bung… Lepaskan anak itu…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WHO ARE YOU, MISTER?**

**CHAPTER 2: PROGRESS**

**

* * *

**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**JUST INTRO X3  
**

**BARU PERTAMA KALI BIKIN CERITA EYESHIELD 21 XD**

**HIHIHIHI**

**RIPIW DAN KOMEN YAH, SAUDARA-SAUDARA X3**


	2. begining

"**Morning, Mister!"**

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Leena Team 2010**

**Warning: Yaoi inside, Pedhopilia **

**I warn you**

**Rate: T for now, M for save, ok?**

**P.S: I don't need any flamers, okay?**

**xx **

**Mengingat-ingat umur XD *saya lupa***

**Kobayakawa ****Sena : 8 Tahun**

**Hiruma Youichi: 19 tahun**

**Sakuraba Haruto: 23 tahun**

**Seijuro Shin: 23 tahun**

**Bener gak ya… Semoga bener (-_-)#**

**Btw, saya rada bingung ini yang nama panggilan mereka dan mana yang keluarga~~**

**Hadehh~~**

**Chapter 2**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan matanya dapat beradaptasi dengan sinar yang menembus langsung tubuh mungilnya. Hal yang pertama diliatnya adalah dinding berwarna biru dan putih dengan less bergambar burung elang. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing perlahan. Setelahnya ia berusaha duduk.

"Sudah, kalau tidak bisa duduk ya sudah tidur saja…"

Sena menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sesosok lelaki dengan tubuh tegap dan berisi. Mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam (aku tidak yakin soal rambut ini). Wajahnya tampak tegas dan serasi dengan mata tajam dan berbola mata hitam.

"Ada apa?" katanya sambil menatap Sena dingin. Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"Okey kalo begitu. Ini aku buatkan makanan tadi. Cepat dimakan." Pria itu menyodorkan makanan ke hadapan Sena. Hampir menetes air liur sena melihat makanan didepannya itu. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Tidak… Saya tidak lapar…" katanya sambil merunduk

"Kau lapar…" pria itu bersikeras tentang argumennya

"Tidak… Saya sudah…"

KROOOKKKK~~ *imajinasikan bunyi perut yang keroncongan pas puasa*

"Kau berbohong… Cepat makan…" pria itu berkata. Sena menggeleng. "M-A-K-A-N!" pria itu menekankan kata-katanya. Sena bergidik mendengar suara pria itu dan memutuskan untuk melahap makanan didepannya itu.

"Good boy. Jadilah anak baik…" pria itu berkata lalu memperhatikan Sena perlahan dari balik bukunya

**[Skip time]**

Satu suapan terakhir, Sena melahapnya dengan semangat. Ia senang hari ini karena mendapatkan makanan hangat. Baru hari ini dalam 3 bulan ia makan makanan hangat. Sebelumnya dia mengharapkan ada sisa makanan hangat dari restoran tempat biasa dia memungut. Tapi, para pelayan disana mengatakan padanya bahwa makanan mewah tidak cocok untuknya, sehingga dia hanya di beri tulang ayam dan segelas susu yang tak layak minum. Ia begitu bersyukur hari ini akhirnya dia bisa makan-makanan enak dan hangat.

"Kau mau tambah?" pria itu berkata, Sena menggeleng

"Tidak, Tuan. Terima kasih. Segini saja cukup. Saya akan membalas kebaikan Tuan dengan bekerja disini." Kata Sena gugup

"Bekerja? Hei, kau dibawah umur. Tak seharusnya kau bekerja. Kau seharusnya duduk di sekolah dan belajar. " pria itu berkata lalu beranjak dari kursi malasnya di sebelah perapian menuju meja sudut.

"Saya bukan anak kecil. Umur saya dela… Delapan belas tahun!" kata Sena berbohong, kemudian ia tertunduk karena pria tadi menoleh padanya

"Jangan berbohong. Aku paling tak suka dengan orang yang berbohong. Cepat katakan, berapa umurmu yang sebenarnya!" pria itu berkata tegas pada Sena.

"Delapan tahun, Tuan…" kata Sena takut-takut menoleh pada pria itu

"Bagus. Nama dan alamat?"

"Nama saya Sena…"

"Lengkap…?"

"Saya tidak ingat siapa saya…"

"Okey… jadi sudah jelas alamatmu tidak usah aku tanyakan…" pria itu berkata yang disertai anggukkan Sena

"Aku Seijuro Shin. Kamu boleh memanggilku Shin." Kata Shin lalu Sena menggangguk mengerti. "Bagus. Kau mengerti kata-kataku. Setelah kau pulih, aku akan membawamu ke pusat rehabilitas." Shin berkata. Lalu mata Sena terbuka lebar karena terkejut

"P-pusat Rehabilitas?" Sena berkata terbata. Tubuhnya kemudian terasa kejang karena ketakutan mulai menghampirinya lagi.

"Ya, kau akan aku bawa ke sana untuk diberi pengarahan." Kata Shin. Sena yang mendengar itu mulai ketakutan. Bola matanya bergerak liar ke sana kemari. Tubuhnya menggigil. Shin yang menyadari tingkah aneh Sena, lalu bertanya padanya. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Shin menatap penasaran pada Sena

"hanya jangan bawa aku kesana, tuan…" Sena merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur diikuti dengan tetesan air matanya

"Loh? Memang disana ada apa?" Shin menatapnya bingung. Sena hanya diam dan melirik piring kosong di depannya itu. Lalu ia mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya di tempat rehabilitas.

**Flash back**

**5 bulan yang lalu…**

"Hei kau, kawai chibi! Kemari!" teriak beberapa pemuda memanggil Sena. Sena dengan tampak ragu-ragu berjalan menuju arah mereka berlima.

"A-ada apa kalian memanggilku?" ucap sena dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Kemari kau…" kata salah satu dari kelima pemuda itu memanggil Sena. Tampak ketakutan terlukis di wajah Sena kecil. Ia menggeleng perlahan sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Kau berani dengan kami? Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya kalau tidak menuruti perintah kami?" ucap yang lainnya. Sena tahu apa konsekuensinya jika menolak ajakan mereka. Beruntung jika hukuman dari mereka hanyalah sulutan dari api rokok. Bagaimana jika dia tidak beruntung? Sena tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Kemari, bocah!" bentak salah satu dari mereka. Sena dengan takut-takut berjalan perlahan. Dengan jantung dan hati yang masih tidak teratur detaknya. Saat Sena sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, salah seorang dari pemuda tersebut menarik paksa tubuh kecil Sena.

"L-lepas! Aku tidak mau!" Sena berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari tangan pemuda itu. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga itulah nasib Sena saat ini. Kesialan beruntun menyerbunya. Ia mulai panik dan menendang ke segala arah. Sialnya lagi, segala usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Malah sekarang saat ia tersadar karena kelelahan, dia sudah berada di dalam gudang yang terkunci dan kedap suara bersama dengan kelima pemuda tadi.

"Baiklah, kami akan melepaskanmu. Dengan syarat… Kamu melepaskan baju dan celanamu. Telanjanglah dihadapan kami…" kata pemuda berkepala botak dengan tampang begisnya. Sena berusaha untuk mempertahankan pakaiannya saat seorang pemuda menarik paksa bajunya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mempertahankan pakaian di tubuhnya. Tapi ia merasa bahwa memperlihatkan tubuhmu di hadapan orang-orang bertampang mesum seperti mereka adalah hal buruk yang tidak boleh anak kecil lakukan.

"T-tidak! Tolong! Tolong!" teriak Sena. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang menampar pipi Sena. Sena shock hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan darah keluar dari bibirnya dengan cara yang tidak elit.

"Boneka porselen…" ucap pemuda berambut hijau yang mulai menciumi puting Sena. Sena yang merasakan sentuhan aneh di dadanya menggetar hebat. Kedua pria yang tersisa akhirnya bergabung mengikuti pemuda-pemuda sebelumnya. Dan saat itu adalah saat dimana Sena kehilangan sesuatu yang ia rasa terlarang untuk dialami anak seusianya.

[Skip time, gak tega liat sena di grepe2 sama om-om genit dan botak =_=;]

Dan inilah Sena pada akhirnya. Tubuhnya tertutup oleh air mani dari kelima pemuda itu. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha bangun saat ia rasa tubuhnya begitu sakit, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tidur terlentang begitu saja. Ia dapat merasakan di bagian bawahnya mengalir cairan dan rasanya disana begitu panas dan perih seperti dibakar lalu diberi perasan air jeruk.

"Inilah hasil karya kita, kawan-kawan…" ucap seorang pemuda sambil mengeluarkan ponsel kamerannya, lalu mengarahkan ke tubuh telanjang Sena yang telah di tutupi air mani dan sedikit polesan kissmark pada tubuhnya.

"Nice picture!" ucapnya.

"Tak aku sangka. Ternyata di sini masih ada anak yang tubuhnya masih polos (). kita sangat beruntung sekali…" pria botak itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya yang telah di buatnya dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Tapi sebelumnya…" seorang pemuda merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Ini bayaranmu. Ini bayaran tertinggi dariku, hitung-hitung karena kamu masih perawan." Ucapnya. Sedangkan Sena hanya menutup matanya diam, seakan-akan sesaat lagi malaikat maut akan menjemputnya. Yah… Setidaknya dia berharap seperti itu.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu ya… Kawaii chibi…" kata mereka lalu meninggalkan Sena seperti itu saja. Dan saat itulah otaknya mendapatkan gagasan 'aku-harus-pergi-meniggalkan-tepat-ini' sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan sisa kekuatannya.

**End Flash Back**

Shin terhenyak saat menyaksikan apa yang ia dengar. Otak dewasanya berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan ia dengar. Sungguh itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang tak layak untuk diketahui anak kecil. Tapi apa mau di kata, jaman sudah berubah. Masyarakat pun memilih untuk melanggar sebuah peraturan.

"J-jangan antar aku kesana, tuan…" pinta Sena. Shin yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum lembut pada Sena sambil mengelus kening Sena perlahan.

"Kau… Tidak akan aku antar kesana. Aku… Akan merawatmu… Sampai kau bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakimu, **Seijuro Sena**…"

**To be continue…**

**Can you see that, my dear?**

**I can still alive without you.**

**I can stand with myself, I can feel my happiness without you.**

**I'm free… Always free…**

**And I can take you soul whenever I want**

**Hade…**

**Agak-ralat-Sangat lama updatenya**

**Hehehehe….**

**Sorry ya baru update…**

**R&R please…**


End file.
